Consumers of today have a need to make low-value cash transactions quickly and efficiently. The above-referenced U.S. patent applications describe techniques whereby a consumer may use a smart card to purchase merchandise over the Internet, to load value over the Internet, to perform transactions using a “virtual” smart card, and to perform transactions using a set-top box, respectively. Even with the above techniques, though, there is still a need to use a smart card for low-value cash transactions in other scenarios.
In the prior art, consumers have only been able to load value onto a smart card at a fixed device such as an automated teller machine (ATM) or a personal computer connected to the Internet and having a card reader. Consumers these days, however, are extremely mobile (whether in their car or traveling on business) and may desire to load value onto a smart card in many different situations. A consumer may not always have access to an ATM or a personal computer with an Internet connection. For example, a driver pulling up to a parking meter that accepts a smart card for payment may discover that he or she has no value left on the smart card. If there are no ATMs nearby, it will be difficult for this person to load value onto the smart card in order to use the parking meter.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art loading technique 10. In this technique a loading device such as an ATM 14 is used by a consumer to load value onto a smart card 18. ATM 14 is a sophisticated smart card terminal that includes not only a smart card reader, but also a hardware processor and software used to implement the loading of value onto smart card 18. As such, ATM 14 is an integrated unit as it includes both the card reader and the processor. As previously explained, it is not always convenient for a consumer to find an ATM in order to load value onto a smart card.
Similarly, consumers may wish to purchase goods and services at other times than when they are sitting in front of their computer at home. For example, a consumer may wish to purchase airtime for a mobile telephone (handset), directions for driving, and other services such as take-out food, theater tickets, traffic reports and stock purchases while they are in transit.
FIG. 2 illustrates a prior art technique 20 for making a purchase using a smart card. Using this technique, a consumer uses a purchase terminal 22 located at a merchant in order to make a purchase using smart card 18. Terminal 22 includes not only a card reader but also a hardware processor and software for decrementing value from card 18. As such, terminal 22 is also an integrated unit in that it includes both the card reader and processor. As previously mentioned, a consumer may wish to make a purchase using a smart card at other times than when the consumer is at a merchant location.
As such, there is a need for these consumers to be able to load value and to purchase goods and services when the consumer is mobile.
A company named Newcom has implemented a dual subscriber identification module (SIM) for use in a mobile telephone that allows a consumer to swap SIMs. In other words, a consumer may swap a second SIM to provide a new identity for the telephone. This technique, however, is unique to a SIM and is not used for loading value or making a purchase using a smart card. The technique implemented by Newcom only relates to changing the identity of a telephone. As a telephone is essentially a dumb terminal, there are significant challenges to be overcome should a mobile telephone be used in conjunction with smart card transactions.
Therefore, a system and technique are desirable that would allow a consumer to perform smart card transactions using a mobile telephone.